


Seasonal Thing

by OurLittleSecretOkay



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurLittleSecretOkay/pseuds/OurLittleSecretOkay
Summary: Snufkin and Moomin are both super chill and not at all messes as they discuss feelings





	Seasonal Thing

Sunlight threaded across the river, catching and falling on the water as it moved around rocks and stalks of grass. It was still early enough in the summer that the water was cold to the touch, soaking into Moomin's fur up to his knees. Beside him, Snufkin chewed on the end of a piece of grass, talking about everything and nothing. Moomin had lost track of their conversation a while ago. It wasn't that he wasn't interested; the sun had just gotten too warm and the water too lovely for him to pay proper attention. Besides, who could concentrate with the way the blade of grass moved about as Snufkin spoke? He held it with his lips, occasionally twisting it between two fingers when he needed to say something especially important. Moomin loved his voice, enjoyed listening to his tone as he spoke, little notes changing the pitch, giving away his true feelings. Snufkin was so very clever, and that occasionally made it difficult to understand what he was thinking. His voice never lied though, too readily musical. If Snufkin's voice had a color it would be soft yellow, and it would taste like honey on toast.  _ How lovely,  _ he thought,  _ it would be to be one of Snufkin’s words. Or better yet, one of his songs. Anything that lived on his lips was wonderful.  _ Moomin glanced over his shoulder at his friend, let his mind linger a bit longer on the thought before banishing it. 

“Anyway, it hardly matters.” Snufkin bit off the frayed end of the plant, spitting it aside before biting down again. “I'll just have to try later.”

“Oh yes.” Nodding, Moomin agreed with whatever it was he had said. 

“Would you want to come this time?”

“Of course!”

“Great! It'll be easier with two of us. I'll come get you tonight, once it's cooler.” 

“Don't you get awful hot with all those clothes?” Walking over to Snufkin, Moomin shook the water from his legs, sitting down beside him on the felled log. Resting his elbows on his knees, Moomin placed his chin in his paws. 

“Don't you get awful hot with all that fur?” Snufkin smiled. 

“Moomins are supposed to have fur. I wouldn't know the difference.”

“And mumriks don't. I'd freeze without my coat.” 

“I don't think anybody could freeze in this weather. Besides, you could swap it out for something lighter.”

“And own two jackets?” Snufkin scoffed. “I wouldn't know what to do with it. I'd have to carry it around all winter.”

“Not necessarily. You could leave it here; I would keep it safe for you.”

“You'd protect a smelly coat all winter?” Snufkin laughed. 

“For you I would. I'd even use it as a pillow, just to be sure no thieves came for it.” Moomin giggled, but he realized with a tingling chill that maybe that wasn't such a bad plan at all. He could fall asleep to Snufkin's smell, all river water and smoke and mud… It practically guaranteed he'd have nothing but pleasant dreams. He could wrap himself up in it if he got scared, and it would seem like Snufkin was right there… Oh. It wasn't a bad plan at all. 

“I hardly think a whole lot of thieves would be after a jacket.” Snufkin laughed too, his face glowing with the light reflected off the water, freckles crinkling over his nose. “But it would be a nice thought, knowing you were safe at home, holding it for me.” 

Moomin flushed, heart chattering. Suddenly shy, he looked down, watching a bug crawl about.

“If you decide to do it, I think you ought to get a blue jacket this time.”

“No matter what color it starts as, it'll be white by the time I get it back, won't it?” Unexpectedly, Snufkin leaned in, ruffling Moomin’s fur. Closing his eyes at the nice touch, he giggled, ears flicking back and forth with each brush. 

“If you want, I could start shedding on your winter coat now so that it’ll be warmer for you.”

“How generous.” 

“You said it yourself; mumriks freeze too easy.”

“I actually wouldn’t mind a nice fur coat in the winter.” Snufkin's hand slowed, moving in long, gentle strokes. “It would make traveling easier if I didn’t have to worry about being cold. That’s the nice thing about the south; it stays warm all year long.”   
“Gosh, I’d hate to spend a summer there if even the winters are warm.” 

“They probably don’t even notice. They’re just used to it.”

“Well  _ I _ would notice.”

“I’m sure you would. I don’t think Moomins are built for the heat.” He smiled contentedly, still scratching between Moomin’s ears. “You know, I have half a mind to lend you my blanket until winter.”

“You need to borrow some extra fur?”

“It wouldn’t hurt. Besides, it would be nice to have something like that to remind me of you. Not that I need reminding.”

“Oh yes, you can be bothered by it all winter long.” Moomin’s heart rested in his throat as he teased, his paws suddenly restless, making him wish he could wring them. But he didn’t want Snufkin to see him nervous; it was important to stay calm, especially when discussing things as difficult as winter. 

“I wouldn’t say bothered. And it might make sleeping easier if every time I went to bed my blankets smelled like home. It’s a good thing, to have a bit of home when you’re away. Reminds you what you’re coming back to.”

“If you start gathering flowers now, you might be able to make some sort of Moominvalley-smelling soap.”

“It’s a nice thought, but you’ll always be more home than the valley.” Snufkin smiled with his eyes, fingers still carding through Moomin’s fur as he cupped his face. For an instant, he could have sworn he heard Snufkin purr, but then his friend was leaning in, softly pushing their snouts together. 

Every single one of his freckles sent out a small static pulse, Moomin was certain of it. He could feel his fur standing on end, face flushing as he stared at Snufkin’s closed eyes, his long eyelashes curling against his cheeks. Snufkin’s fingers pressed to the sides of his face, perfectly delicate and wonderfully kind. The mumrik let out a small sigh, his breath soft on Moomin’s nose, the sound tangling itself around his heart.

_ Oh. So THAT’S what kissing was supposed to feel like. _

Heart racing pitter-patter fast, Moomin fell backwards off the log, landing on a soft patch of moss. An instant later, Snufkin appeared above him, looking rather terrified.

“Moomin?” His brow furrowed anxiously.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Taking his friend’s paws, he set himself upright with a groan. 

“You haven’t been hurt, have you?”

“No, I’m fine. It’s just…” Flushed, Moomin stared intently at a tree branch in the exact opposite direction as Snufkin. “You accidently kissed me.”

“Pardon?”

“With the nose. That’s… You accidently kissed me.”

“Oh.” Snufkin sounded less shocked than he ought to. “Sorry.” With some embarrassment, Moomin realized they were still holding paws. 

“No no! It’s fine! I just didn’t want you to…” Moomin trailed off, unsure how he ought to end the sentence. Didn’t want Snufkin to what? Do it again? That was a lie. “Feel embarrassed.”

“Oh, I’m not embarrassed. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Not upset! Not upset at all.” Still playing it cool, Moomin tried to cross his legs the way Snufkin did when he was acting casual, quickly discovering his own legs were too short. 

“Okay. So, just to be clear- Me touching my nose to yours is a kiss?”

“Yes. Or, maybe. But yes.”

“So… If we touch like this,” cupping Moomin’s cheek again, Snufkin turned his face towards him again, bringing their foreheads together. “Is that a kiss?”

“Not quite.” Moomin’s voice caught on something in his throat, making it horribly squeaky. Snufkin nodded seriously, ruffling his fur with the movement. 

“So do you count this as a kiss?” Gentle as ever, Snufkin pressed his lips between Moomin’s eyes, holding it for a moment before moving back again.

“Sort of.” Red as the Summer’s first strawberry, Moomin gave up trying to sound composed, accepting his new squeaky voice for what it was.

“And this?” Snufkin pressed his lips to Moomin’s snout, perfectly warm and wonderfully gentle. 

Again, Moomin pressed down a squeak, already certain that he’d have to bury his head beneath the pillow once he got home.

“That’s nearest you can get, I suppose.”

“Okay, good.” Snufkin pulled back with his crooked smile, his own face all alight as if Moomin’s blush had been contagious. Maybe they were both feverish. That would certainly explain the flipping of his belly.

“Good?” Moomin blinked himself back into reality.

“Yes, good. I wanted to know exactly where the line is, so that I didn’t accidently cross it.”

Moomin was all set to feel disappointed when Snufkin pressed his snout to Moomin’s again, ruffling his fur. With a gasp, Moomin held onto his arms, only realizing the laughter he heard was his own a few moments later.

“Snufkin! You’re being silly now. You know that’s a kiss!”

“Yes. So it wasn’t an accident at all, was it?” Still holding onto him, Snufkin lightly scratched the downy fur behind Moomin’s ears, prompting him to laugh even more. 

Determined to surprise his friend back, Moomin nuzzled against Snufkin’s cheek, smiling as he laughed. “Oh! You’re silly!” 

Still laughing, Snufkin cupped Moomin’s cheeks again, pressing his lips once more to his nose. “There. And that’s a mumrik kiss, just to make certain.”

Despite the fact that his friend generally did not like being held, Moomin gripped his arms, hoping Snufkin would allow him. All he wanted in the world was to hold his friend tightly, never letting go.

Chuckling still, Snufkin situated his forehead between Moomin’s eyes, their faces fitting perfectly together so that their snouts could touch without any difficulty at all. Giggles turning into happy sighs, he brushed his thumbs over Moomin’s cheeks, the pair falling into the loveliest silence anyone had never heard. For what might be the first time, Moomin noticed just how noisy the quiet was. Even the river was loud, water rushing over stones, the trickle of movement between reeds as the breeze pushed through. Even colors seemed loud; the world wasn't half as colorful yesterday. Is that what happened when you really truly loved somebody? He’d loved Snufkin long enough that he ought to have noticed by now, but maybe things just weren’t as wonderful before. Before was all guessing and hoping and waiting, and now- 

“Snufkin?” Breaking the silence in a panic, Moomin held his friend’s paws in his own, staring at them as his friend pulled back. Even their paws fit together perfectly.

“Yes?”

“I like you a lot.” Flushed with nerves, he continued to stare at Snufkin’s paws. 

“I like you a lot too.”

“I don’t like you like a friend.” Looking up sharply, Moomin was distracted for only a minute by how lovely Snufkin looked. He must have gotten a sunburn, his nose was so pink. “I like you  _ more _ than a friend.”

Snufkin looked at Moomin, blinking quietly as he gathered his thoughts. “Well, sure. I don’t think of you as just a friend either.”

“I like you very much.” Moomin’s words came out all together. “I like you so very, very much. I like you a whole lot. Way more than a friend. I mean, of course you’re my best friend, but also I think I like you even more than that.”

“Oh thank goodness,” Snufkin pulled a paw back to cover his heart. “I was getting worried.”

“That I didn’t like you?”

“Yeah, that you didn’t like me.”

“No, I definitely like you. Do you…?”

“Oh, I definitely like you too.” Snufkin nodded seriously. “But I wasn’t sure though if  _ you _ just liked  _ me _ as a friend. Which would be fine, but-”

“I don’t even like you as just a friend, though. That’s way below how much I like you.”

“Really?” Snufkin’s eyebrows arched in surprise. “You like your friends an awful lot.”

“It that too much?”

“No, just. That’s a lot of liking for someone like me.”

“If it’s too much I can… try not to.”

“No!” Snufkin quickly grabbed his friend’s paw again before clearing his throat. “No. That’s fine. More than fine, actually. It’s…” He stared at Moomin, choosing his words. Wow. Snufkin really was exceptionally pretty. His eyes were the perfect shade of brown; brown like silt and tree bark and strong coffee.

“You know, I think you got some sunburn.” Suavely changing the subject, Moomin hoped he might distract Snufkin from noticing how flustered he was becoming.

“What?” Snufkin lifted a paw to his own face, feeling his cheek. “Oh, no. I’m just really embarrassed.”

“What’s so embarrassing?”

“Telling you that I like you.”

“But you do like me, yes?” 

“Very much so.” Snufkin’s tail whipped quickly, anxious. 

“Oh, that is good news! Because I like you as well.”

“Splendid. That’s… really nice of you.” 

Again, they lapsed into silence, looking at anything that wasn’t each other. Snufkin liked him. Him. Moomin. Snufkin. His Snufkin. Snufkin’s Moomin. Snufkin liked him. And oh- Oh my. Snufkin had kissed him. He had kissed him and it had been everything it ought to be. And now they were holding paws and he was giddy and terrified and volatile, and all he wanted to do was hold him tight, press their snouts together and dance and yell and write down everything, moment by moment, to be certain he would remember it forever.

“So,” Moomin began cooly, trying not to sound as if his heart was on fire, “would you like to kiss again?”

“I’m very glad you said it first.” Grabbing Moomin’s face, Snufkin fitted their snouts together neatly. This time, he scooted closer, leaning in as Moomin held onto him. Softly, Snufkin pressed his lips to the top of Moomin’s snout, giving him a mumrik kiss. “There. Double kiss, just to prove how much I like you.”

Relieved and overwhelmed in his happiness, Moomin began to laugh. A moment later, Snufkin joined in, the pair holding one another, giggling at their own silliness, relaxing into the comfortable quiet once more. Again, Moomin thought he heard a rumbling purr coming between Snufkin’s laughs, and he smiled all the more at the sound. 

Snufkin’s heart was beating heavy as a thunder clap, pressing against Moomin in its odd boom ba boom manner as the two caught their breath, laughs slowing to chuckles and then sighs, each nuzzled into the other, warm and perfectly content. 

 


End file.
